Secret? What Secret?
by KatrinaWithAY
Summary: When Britta comes to study group with an interesting hair style, the boys go to the dreamatorium and Troy's feelings for Abed come to light. Smut.


The group was talking about something, but Troy didn't care. He was too busy staring longingly at Abed out the corner of his eye. This had been happening on a frequent basis for the past week or two. All of his hours were spent thinking about his best friend. And not in a way that someone should be thinking about their best friend.

"Troy? Troy?" Troy was jolted out of his Abed-filled daydreams by the group calling his name. They were all looking at him with great concern in their eyes. He looked up at them like a deer in headlights. He didn't know what they were asking him. "What do you think?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah. Great. It's great." This prompted the group to stare at Troy in shock. They were looking t him as though he were crazy. Jeff especially looked disgusted. Britta, though, was ecstatic. She grinned at Troy.

"Thank you, Troy," she said pointedly. Troy looked at her and smiled nervously, afraid of what he had just done. Then he actually saw Britta and did a double take.

"Holy mother of—what in the hell is that on your head?" he yelled. "Why would you do that to yourself?" the rest of the group laughed and Britta looked dejected. She was sporting an atrocious beehive haircut.

"Britta, your hairstyle is not acceptable for this decade. Unless we're in a sitcom like that 70's show that is set in a different decade than it aired in. Or a special episode where we go back in time, or we're trying to settle an internal conflict by executing a group-wide costume change. But neither of those things have happened, so you need to fix it." Britta slouched back in her chair and crossed her arms across her chest.

"I'm trying to bring back the eighties." Troy, as well as the rest of the group, stared at her with narrowed eyes as they tried to figure out if she was serious.

"Britta, it wasn't the seventies that your… style was popular in," Jeff said rudely. "It was the sixties. Now g take that off your head and maybe one of us will be able to take you seriously again." Britta donned an offended expression, but Abed interjected again.

"Didn't you grow up in the eighties?" Britta looked at the rest of the group with alarm. She pressed her lips together tightly and fled the room without another word.

Abed looked at Troy, his head tilted to the side slightly. Troy smiled. He knew that they were just friends and that nothing would ever happen, but he liked to pretend that some of the looks that Abed gave him were subtle ways of showing that the feelings were reciprocated.

Jeff rose from his chair and gathered his book.

"Well, this has been a blast, but I have to go to class." The rest of the group slowly started to meander out of the study room, but Troy and Abed stayed. They were just staring at each other, not saying anything. Until they were the last ones. The rest of the library was almost as empty as the study room. Everybody else had either gone home or gone to class.

"Dreamatorium?" Abed asked, continuing eye contact with Troy. Troy nodded. They were thinking the same thing: Britta the hive-headed alien, the latest enemy of Inspector Spacetime and his trusty sidekick, Constable Reggie.

"So I saw something new about Inspector Spacetime that I thought we could try today," said Abed while on the way back to their apartment. Troy looked over at him, intrigued.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, but it's going to be a surprise. So if I go off-book, just go with it." Troy nodded, up for the challenge and excited about the surprise. He couldn't stop thinking about it, even when the Blorgons teamed up with Britta the hive-headed to bring down Inspector Spacetime and Constable Reggie.

"Constable!" Abed cried in his Inspector Spacetime voice. "The Blorgons are on our six! Deploy evasive manoeuvres!" Troy smiled mentally at Abed and replied in-character.

"Deploying."

The battle raged on for hours, until the Inspector and Reggie gained an advantage and defeated the Blorgons, holding Britta the hive-headed hostage.

"We did it, Inspector!" Reggie said ecstatically.

"Yes, Constable," the Inspector told him with a vaguely pleased look. "We saved the planet Darmithion." He looked at his sidekick with a strange glint in his eyes. Troy had never seen it before in Abed, nor any of his characters. "We did it." His voice softened and his eyes were fixed on Troy—no, Constable Reggie. Abed leaned slowly towards Troy. Troy was nervous, and acutely aware of every movement that Abed was making.

"Inspector, what are you doing?" Abed smiled and closed his eyes.

"Shh…" he said in a hushed voice, his voice cracking. "Just go with it." So Troy did. He stood still as Abed's mouth neared his and they finally touched. Troy didn't know how to react. But when Abed pushed his tongue past Troy's lips and Troy relaxed into it, fireworks exploded behind his closed eyelids. It was everything that Troy had been wishing for. Abed was kissing him. Passionately.

"Reggie," Abed said when he pulled out of the kiss. "You've no idea how long I have wanted to do that." Troy's stomach dropped with the realization that Abed had not been kissing him. Not as himself. Troy kicked himself for letting it happen.

"Inspector," Troy began, wanting to fix the damage he had done. If he didn't say anything, Abed would do it again, and Troy's feelings would be pushed aside every time because he wanted it so bad. But Abed cut across him.

"Reggie, don't. I know that it's wrong. We spend too much time together and you will become my weakness if we keep doing this. So we won't do it again. But I will sleep better knowing that I tried, and that if the circumstances were different, we could have been together. "

Troy looked at Abed sadly, his mouth hanging open, wanting to say something but not finding the words.

"End simulation."

Abed was himself again. Troy looked at him, heart broken and unsure what to say. Never before had he been so conscious of real-life while in the dreamatorium. His feelings for Abed were doing bad things to him.

A stray thought crossed Troy's mind.

"Where the hell did you see that?" Troy asked, sounding scandalized. "Is there an episode of Inspector Spacetime where that happens?"

"No, I was on a forum and somebody sent me a link to it. It was… interesting." Troy raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips. He didn't quite know what to think. He did know, however, that he couldn't keep living with Abed. Especially not after that kiss. He was having enough trouble keeping his hands to himself, and now that this body knew what it was like, there was no way that Troy would ever be able to go back to just being Abed's friend.

"Okay, that's really weird," he said slowly. "But… I need to talk to you. As Abed and Troy." Abed nodded.

"Of course. About what?" Troy hesitated. He couldn't just move out without telling Abed why. They would never be able to recover from it. But Troy would never be able to recover from putting his heart on the line for Abed and being rejected. But he had promised Abed that he wouldn't lie to him, and he knew that he had to stick to that promise.

"Abed, I have a confession to make." Abed cocked his head to the side.

"I'm listening," he said when Troy didn't elaborate. Troy took a deep breath and shifted his weight from foot to foot, trying to find the courage to tell Abed.

"Abed, I…" he couldn't say it. It was too frightening. His natural instinct was telling him that he didn't want to be hurt. So he wasn't going to take the chance. But then Abed did something extraordinary. For a normal person. For Abed, it was fairly normal but still unexpected.

"You have been experiencing romantic thoughts toward me for the past three or four weeks. You tried to ignore them, but they are getting increasingly potent. And now you feel like they have gotten worse after kissing me in the dreamatorium as Reggie. You don't think that we will be able to just be friends after that, because you wanted so badly for it all to be real. But after realizing that I was still only acting, you were hurt and defeated, and now you've decided to move out." Troy looked at Abed in awe. He had just described in detail exactly how Troy was feeling. It was amazing.

"How do you do that?"

"A combination of three years spent watching you, a deep understanding of personality as a result of our legendary friendship, and having had weeks to interpret the way that I was feeling, which just so happens to be the same thing as you."

Nothing had changed from the way that Abed usually spoke. He still sounded calculating, stating facts with little emotion, but Troy could see how much deeper that these words went. They were his true feelings, not a mask covered by some show or movie. Everything was out on the table for both of them to see. Troy stared at his best friend with new understanding.

"I devised a plan to make you bring up the topic. I know how the dreamatorium works on your mind."

"Abed, how long have you felt this way about me?"

"About as long as you have. Actually, I think we may have realized it at the same time.

Troy was shocked and more than a little upset.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he demanded angrily. Abed raised his eyebrows.

"The question is, why didn't _you_ say anything."

"I didn't want to ruin our friendship! And you're the one who notices everything! Why the hell wouldn't you say anything?"

"I needed to give you time to figure it out on your own." Troy rolled his eyes and looked at Abed. His harsh gaze softened quickly and his heart melted at the lost look on Abed's face. Troy slowly walked across the room.

"I'm sorry Abed. I'm not angry. I'm just a little disappointed that I could have had three more weeks to be doing this."

He grabbed both sides of Abed's face softly with the palms of his hands. He looked into the other's eyes and pulled him closer into him until his lips met Abed's. For the second time that day, Troy saw fireworks. He pushed his tongue past Abed's lips and kissed him with increasing vigour. Now that he knew that Abed wanted this too, he could be more powerful.

Abed grabbed Troy's tongue with his lips and sucked on it briefly, running his own tongue along the length of it before fighting with Troy for dominance over the kiss.

Troy remained in control, slamming Abed against the wall and licking his neck once before returning to his mouth. Both of them had raging erections and knew that something big was going to be happening.

Both were starved for the attention of their best friends. It didn't take long for Abed to rip off Troy's letterman jacket and for Troy to reciprocate by aggressively pulling off Abed's plaid button-down.

He put his hands up Abed's grey shirt and slowly ran them down his chest, keeping the smallest amount of contact with his skin to tease Abed. When he reached Abed's waistline, the half polish man was shuddering with excitement. Troy played with the hem of Abed's shirt and lifted it off his body. When Abed's chest was completely bare, Troy kissed his way around the slender body. He found a tender spot underneath Abed's ribcage and focused on it. He sucked and kissed and licked until there was a large bruise formed where Troy's lips had been previously.

Troy looked up at Abed, who smiled and nodded, already knowing what the other was thinking. He moved his hands into Abed's pants and started palming him through his underwear.

He felt his own dick grow harder and pressed harder with his hand on Abed's dick. Abed started to buck into it, grinding his hips against Troy's hand and bringing his own hand around to cup Troy's ass and pulled him closer. Troy could feel every little movement that Abed's hips and his own hand were making. His erection was getting even harder. He undid the zipper on his own jeans and let it out.

Abed, still moving his hips, eyed it. With a burst of power, Abed flipped them around so Troy was against the wall. He gave Troy a meaningful look and lowered himself to the ground.

Troy knew what Abed was about to do and gasped with pleasure before he had even been touched. Abed was on his knees, his mouth about to close around Troy's weeping member. He could feel the hot breath coming from his best friend's mouth, and his ragged breathing.

Abed lightly touched Troy's balls, his mouth still not closed, and they were startled by a loud screech.

"Oh my god, you guys!"

Abed's mouth closed hard around Troy's dick, causing the younger man to gasp out in pain instead of pleasure. Annie's voice rang through their ears. Abed stood up after shooting Troy a look of sincere apology and gently stroking his inner high. Troy put his penis back in his pants.

They stood side by side and looked at Annie with the same faces that always got them out of trouble with her. The small brunette rolled her eyes.

"What the hell? What are you guys doing?"

"I was about to give Troy a blow job," Abed told Annie. "But before that—"

"Abed!" Annie cried, covering her ears. "Stop it! I don't need to hear it!" Abed shrugged and Troy struggled not to laugh at Annie's dirtied expression.

"We weren't thinking," Troy told her. "I'm sorry. You won't see us having sex again." Annie looked closely at the two of them and frowned.

"Why are you keeping this a secret? Nobody would care! Well, Shirley might harp about accepting Jesus and Pierce might make some homophobic comments… But Britta and Jeff would be fine." Abed gave Annie an odd, condescending look.

"They would all accept it." Annie looked incredibly confused.

"If they would all be fine with it, why are you keeping it a secret?" she asked, sounding betrayed. Troy felt bad for her even tough he knew that she was playing them with her puppy dog eyes. He looked over at Abed, who nodded.

"We weren't hiding anything for anybody."

"Well you weren't telling anybody! And I'm your roommate! Why couldn't you have told me? At least so I know where not to sit!"

"Annie, you don't understand," Troy said.

"Troy and I aren't sleeping together behind everybody's backs. We were consummating a new relationship. Forgive us for not thinking of the study group when we were horny after wanting each other desperately for an entire month."

Annie looked at them, her eyes wide. Abed grabbed Troy's hand for good measure.

"Oh my god! I walked in on your first time! I'm so sorry! I'll leave and you can finish up!" Annie carefully backed out of the apartment. Troy looked at Abed.

"That killed the mood, didn't?" he asked with pursed lips. Abed nodded.

"Raiders of the Lost Ark in the dreamatorium?" Troy nodded. Abed walked into the dark room. Troy cleared his throat, remaining in the same spot and looking at the other man expectantly. Abed cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What?"

Troy smiled fondly at his new boyfriend.

"A kiss," he said, walking over and taking one. "Now, let's see how homoerotic Indiana Jones can be." Abed smiled and they walked hand-in-hand into the dreamatorium.

**There's another chapter that's really smutty that will be coming shortly, so keep your eyes peeled if you enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
